Thomas and the New Engine
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.11 |number=219 |released= * 8th October 2005 * 9th October 2005 * 21st February 2006 * 4th March 2007 * 31st October 2007 * 11th June 2008 |previous=Rheneas and the Dinosaur |next=Toby Feels Left Out}} Thomas and the New Engine is the eleventh episode of the ninth series. Plot At Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller announces that a new engine named Neville has arrived on the island and that the others must make him feel welcome. Later, Thomas is warned by a signalman about a broken bridge, so Thomas goes to collect some ironwork from the yard, where Neville is with 'Arry and Bert. He reverses up to his trucks and bumps into them. This gives 'Arry and Bert a chance to laugh at him and tease him about it. At that moment, Thomas arrives, sees Neville with 'Arry and Bert and thinks that Neville is friends with the diesel engines. At Knapford, Thomas meets James and tells him about seeing Neville laughing with 'Arry and Bert. Then, as Thomas leaves, Edward arrives so James tells him about Neville. Later, whilst taking on water, Edward tells Percy that Neville is best friends with the diesels and does not want to be with steamies. Then, when Percy meets Emily at a red signal, he warns her not to go near Neville as the diesels have told him to biff into all of the steamies. At Abbey station, Thomas had just been told by the Fat Controller to warn engines not to cross the broken bridge when he hears a steam engine's whistle - it turns out to be Neville pulling Annie and Clarabel. Thomas is cross with Neville for pulling his coaches; Emily then arrives. Neville says hello, but Emily is also cross with Neville as she thinks that he is going to biff into all the steam engines, much to the surprise of Thomas. After Neville leaves, Thomas is puzzled and asks Emily where she got the information from. Emily tells him that Percy told her, Edward told Percy, James told Edward and Thomas told James. But Thomas explains that he only said to James that he only saw Neville with 'Arry and Bert. Toby then arrives explaining what he heard from Henry, who saw 'Arry and Bert picking on Neville. Thomas and Emily are very shocked and realise their mistake. Thomas then realises that Neville is heading for the broken bridge, so he pumps his pistons to Neville's rescue. Unfortunately, Neville has already crashed through the barricade and is already hanging over the edge of the broken bridge. Soon Thomas arrives, just in time to save Neville, Annie and Clarabel. Thomas apologises to Neville for believing silly stories about him and Neville is happy to have finally made friends with Thomas. Characters * Thomas * Edward * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Neville * 'Arry and Bert * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * Gordon * George Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Abbey * The Lumber Mill * Kirk Ronan Junction * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Neville's Bridge * Stepney's Branch Line Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the ninth series. * Salty was likely originally meant to have the role of the engine who tells Toby the truth instead of Henry. In Thomas' Favourite Friends segment, the narrator says it was Salty who saw 'Arry and Bert being horrible to Neville, and this also happens in the story library book of this episode. * Neville is seen at Abbey without Annie and Clarabel in a promotional image. * In some descriptions of the episode, Neville is described as actually being a diesel. * This is the only episode of two things: ** Neville's only speaking role until the twelfth series episode Best Friends. ** Neville, 'Arry and Bert's only appearances in the ninth series. Goofs * When Percy talks to Emily at the signal, his face mask is on crooked. * The narrator says that "The stationmaster blew his whistle," but it is the guard who blows the whistle. * When Toby puffs into Abbey Station, his steam platform is visible. * As Neville breaks through the barrier, a piece of rubble lands in his mouth. * The bridge that Thomas crosses at the beginning is the same Neville hangs from by the end, just that it was redressed with more bushes and removing the missing track that connects both ends of the bridge. * When Neville rushes through the countryside, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Neville * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the New Engine * Books - Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (book) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas y la Nueva Locomotora ja:あたらしいきかんしゃネビル pl:Tomek i Nowa Lokomotywa ru:Томас и новый поезд Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes